the move that has to be made for me now
by Dianzu
Summary: Ya, di sana. Tepat di sana. Hatiku berlabuh. [ficlet; kaibin / exo, ikon]


_**Disclaimer: **seluruh tokoh milik keluarga dan agensi masing-masing. Tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dalam membuat fanfiksi ini. Dibuat hanya untuk senang-senang_

**_Main pair:_** _Kim Jongin x Kim Hanbin_

_Selamat membaca..._

.

[**the move that has to be made for me now**]

"Ya, di sana. Tepat di sana. Hatiku berlabuh."

.

Netizen itu, ibarat ikan lele yang ada di empang; menurut Kim Jongin.

Ikan lele akan berebut jika ada tahi nyemplung di dalam empang. Sama seperti netizen; akan berebut jika ada gosip yang panas lagi hot. Sebab, jika satu sudah mengetahui gosip, pasti gosip itu akan segera menyebar luas (padahal, belum tentu gosip itu benar atau tidaknya). Seperti saat ini, ketika kabar dirinya berkencan dengan salah satu member girlgroup yang sedang naik daun; Jennie Blackpink tersebar luar karena dispatch yang—entah darimana bisa mendapatkan gambar dirinya dengan sang kasih ketika berkencan.

Dan ketika mereka memutuskan hubungan, gosip itu pun mulai menyebar luas lagi. Seperti sianida di dalam kopi menurut Jongin. Cepat sekali menyebarnya, bung. Padahal keduanya sudah berusaha menutupi. Ya, ibarat pepatah; _sepintar-pintarnya bangkai ditutupi, baunya tetap tercium juga_. Memang sudah takdirnya begitu, harus ketahuan.

Dan kini, Jongin hanya bisa melihat isi timeline di instagramnnya.

Banyak sekali artikel yang menyangkut-pautkan dirinya serta sang—_ekhm_—mantan kekasih. Tagar dirinya pun menjadi trending topik di twitter. #JenKai, #Jennie, #Kai, #JenKaiBroken, #JenKaiDating, #KaiStal, #Krystal. Lho, Jongin mengedipkan kedua mata. Kenapa mantan yang satunya lagi ikut jadi trending topik? Dan, astaga. Banyak sekali yang membuat meme antara dirinya, Jennie, serta Krystal. Jongin hanya terkikik geli melihatnya, ternyata netizen itu kreatif semua.

Tapi, dari semua itu. Ada satu yang sangat menarik perhatiannya.

Tagar dengan nama #Hanbin menjadi trending topik juga. Lho, kok bisa? Yang pacaran dan putus kan dia, kenapa Hanbin ikutan terseret? Mata Jongin menekan tagar dengan nama Hanbin, lalu melihat-lihat semua meme yang dibuat para netizen. Dan, demi Tuhan rasanya Jongin ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat semuanya. Ternyata oh ternyata, makhluk manis yang satu itu yang menjadi bahan _bully _para netizen. Dasar, netizen laknat!

Ekhm, ngomong-ngomong tentang makhluk manis yang dimaksud Jongin alias Kim Hanbin. Ah, apa reaksinya jika tahu dirinya yang menjadi korban? Jongin mendadak penasaran.

"Hei, kenapa di sini?" Junmyeon memanggil Jongin, "Tidak ke dalam ruangan?"

"Tidak, _hyung. _Aku ingin di sini, melihat parkiran." ucap Jongin.

Junmyeon hanya memutar kedua bola mata malas, "Apanya yang ingin dilihat?"

"Tidak ad—" Jongin memutuskan ucapannya ketika seseorang datang—terlihat sedang buru-buru.

"Ah, permisi _sunbae._ Apa kalian tahu di mana ruangan iKON?" pemuda itu bertanya. Lalu dijawab oleh Junmyeon, "Ah, kalau tidak salah di sana."

Jongin masih diam. Wajahnya tidak asing. Manis, tapi pantas menjadi bahan _bully_-an. Siapa ya?

Pemuda itu mengikuti tangan Junmyeon yang sedang menunjukkan sebuah ruangan. Lalu ia tersenyum, "Baiklah. Terima kasih banyak, _sunbae._"

Ah, otak Jongin baru konek. Ia tahu siapa pemuda di hadapannya sekarang.

"Kamu... Kim Hanbin, kan?" tanya Jongin.

"Ya, salam kenal, _sunbae_." pemuda bernama Kim Hanbin pun menbungkuk sembilan puluh derajat pada yang lebih tua. Jongin pun ikut membungkuk.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu, _sunbae._ Aku harap kita bisa berbincang-bincang lagi di lain waktu." ucap Hanbin sembari tersenyum.

Junmyeon dan Jongin pun ikut tersenyum. Ah, bahkan senyuman Jongin begitu menyeramkan. Seperti seorang maniak—maniak uke-uke manis, "Sekarang pun bisa untuk berbincang-bincang."

Hanbin terkekeh mendengar penuturan Jongin. Manisnya luar biasa, bung. Jongin lemah dengan yang manis-manis begini. Kasihan sekali Hanbin malah menjadi bahan _bully_ netizen akibat kabar datingnya, "Ah, Hanbin-ah. Maaf karena kabar datingku, kamu jadi bahan _bully _netizen."

Jongin berucap dengan nada bersalah. Hanbin hanya tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa _sunbae._ Membuat orang lain tertawa, mendapat pahala, kan? Hehe."

Sekali lagi, Hanbin tersenyum. Dan membuat jantung Jongin tidak karuan, "Kalau begitu saya permisi. _Annyeong._" ucap Hanbin membungkuk, lalu pergi dari hadapan Jongin dan Junmyeon.

"_Hyung, _sekarang aku tahu harus berbuat apa." ucap Jongin. Junmyeon pun menoleh, "Apa?"

Jongin tersenyum. Menatap ruangan yang bertuliskan iKON di sana. Menatapnya dengan tatapan sayang, "Aku akan ke sana." sembari menunjuk ruangan iKON.

"Ruangan kita di sebelah kiri, bodoh." sahut Junmyeon. Tapi Jongin masa bodo.

"Di sana, maunya." Jongin tetap pada pendiriannya.

Junmyeon yang mulai lelah pun hanya bisa mengembuskan napas pasrah, "Terserah kamu."

Mata Jongin masih menatap ruangan yang dimasuki Hanbin. Lalu bergumam.

"Ya, di sana. Tepat di sana. Hatiku berlabuh."

.

**end**

Tangerang, 17 Maret 2019 - 12:36 AM

a/n: fanfik ini terinspirasi dari akun **@fangirlsempruuuuuulllll** yang membuat fakechat antara Jongin - Hanbin. Haha, lama-lama saya gemas sendiri membayangkan mereka xD


End file.
